Rose's Romantic Rage
by IhaveIdeasNotStories
Summary: A story about Rose's Romantic life and the way her family irritates her.
1. A Letter Home

"Dear Mum & Dad,

Thank you so much! I know you will be so happy to meet Ruby! She is excited to meet you, as well. She says hi back and also says thank you for allowing her to visit us at Grandma and Grandpa's house for Christmas break. She is in Fourth year and loves Quittage, reading, and exploring the castle just like I do. (In the day time of course, I swear, the kids and I have stopped exploring secretly at night.) Ruby is my best friend and I know you will all love her just as much as I do.

-Love, Rose"

Hermione read her daughters letter out loud to her husband, "How wonderful, she's finally allowing a friend to visit! Ron, **please** , dont embaress her like you did last time she let a friend come over!"

"Oh, come on, that was nearly eight years ago! And if that prat had knocked, she wouldnt have heard how Rose was concieved!", Ron replied.

"Ugh", Hermione scoffed, "I cant believe you used to tell Harry about our shags, and worse, you only stopped because he asked you to!"


	2. Christmas Eve

Rose and Hugo got off the train together and a short, black haired girl yelling, "slag!" ran by her and disappeared behind the smoke of the train. Ron's body tensed up as he walked towards his kids, "Was that Ruby?" He asked Rose angrily, walking towards where the girl ran, "Did she just call you a s.." and Rose cut him off, "No dad, and she just likes to shout profanity. Here comes Ruby now!" A girl Rose's height with bright green eyes and red curly hair hugged Rose and kissed her on the lips. "Ruby, this is my dad" Rose said. Ruby me Rose's parents, aunt Ginny, Uncle Harry, and her grandparents, then they all went to the Borrow together.

Later that night after dinner, chatting, and playing games with the family and cousins, the best friends went to Ginny's old bedroom to relax together and talk about how their families celebrate the holidays while wrapping Christmas presents.

"She just spent three months with that girl and now theyre alone together? Why doesnt Rose come out here and talk to us?" Ron complained to Harry.

"She's a teenager" Harry replied, bored. "Just like James. They want to come visit for the holidays, but don't want to leave their rooms once they get here. I'm just glad Al isn't like that and Lilly is still too young to be annoyed with me" Lilly was lying on her belly with Hugo sitting next to her, counting their presents under the Christmas tree. "Ya know, guys, there's no use counting them now. Santa will be bringing more Christmas Eve" Harry said to his daughter and nephew. Hugo replied "Santa?" He's not even real. How many presents are we getting?"

"He is too!" Lilly yelled at him, "and he's going to bring you coal if you keep saying that!" She ran to her fathers lap and he grunted in pain. "You're getting a bit to big to be sitting in daddys lap, dear" he said to her. Lilly threw her head back onto Harry's chest, flashed her huge eyes and a sad face and replied, "But Uncle Ronny says I'm the cutest little princess that a daddy could have and that I should be spoiled" Harry bit his tongue and looked at Ron, annoyed, knowing he had told Lilly to say that so just to make sure Lilly did things that would get on Harry's nerves. Ron was trying not to laugh at Harry's pain.

"You're right, Lilly. My perfect Princess loves me still, and I should enjoy that" He said with a smirk on his face, looking at Ron. Ron left the room, annoyed, and went to see what was in the kitchen to eat, and heard the girls giggling in Ginny's old bedroom. He walked upstairs and went in to see what they were giggling about.


	3. Caught

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed.

"Dad!" Rose said, throwing a pillow at him as he slammed the door.

"What are you doing!?" Ron, completely red from embaressment, yelled through the door.

"What does it look like?" Rose yelled at him. "Im gettin' an aussie kiss, get out!"

Ron found Hermione in his old room and told her what he saw. She went to her daughters temporary room and knocked on the door.

"Go away!" Rose yelled.

"Its me." Hermione said calmly. "Can I come in?"

Hermione talked to the girls and decided they would be sleeping in separate rooms for the rest of the holiday.

The next day before the rest of the married Weasley's got to the Burrow, the Trio, Ginny, The kids and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley ate breakfast and chatted about school, and about Ginny playing for the Hollyhead Harpies again.

"There's going to be a match in May" Ginny said. "We could take you girls to see it. We're taking your cousins, Rose, Im sure Hermione and Ron wont mind, right guys? And Ruby, do you think your parents will mind?" Ron replied before Ruby or Rose got a chance, "Oh, no, I dont think Ruby will be able to come. We havnt met her mum and we'll be far from home, and ya know, I dont think theres really room in the tent for so many..." Rose intergected, "Ruby's parents would love to meet you guys, and her mum likes her to have new experiences away from home... Doesnt she, Ruby? Plus, Im sure the tent has room for only one extra person."

"Ok, ok, fine." Ron said, and then mumbled, "As long as no one's going to be shagging in the changing rooms."

Ginny growled at him, annoyed.

"I wasnt talking about that!" Ron said, "I had forgotten about that!"

Rose turned red and ran from the table and Hermione sighed and collapsed her head into her hand. The rest of the adults and kids just looked confused.

"This is why she doesnt bring friends over" Ruby said as she left to console Rose.

"Friends." Ron said. "Friends all right."


End file.
